Invasion of the Russia Snatchers
by Duckula Sunk My ROFLship
Summary: Russia has been the hostage of his sister Belarus. In his absence, other countries started invading his house. Russia has escaped, but what will happen when he gets back home? Rated M to be on the safe side, but if it can be lowered please tell me.


**Author's Note: **

_The Belarus Trilogy_

_He's Got Those Belarus Blues_

_I'm a Country, Get Me Out of Here! _

_**Invasion of the Russia Snatchers**_

For two weeks Russia has been the hostage of his sister Belarus. In his absence, other countries started invading his house. Now Russia has escaped, but what will happen when he gets back home...?

Russia picked up the phone.

"Lithuania. Russia." Russia's voice was hoarse and dry.

"Oh, thank g-god, R-Russia-san!" Lithuania's voice was thick and hard to make out, "It's awful! Th-they've taken everything!"

"Who? What? Who's taken _what?_"

"Y-you've been invaded in your absence..."

"I know that..." Russia muttered, sore all over.

"I mean... The-the other c-countries... They've taken over your house. They've taken every room, they've stolen everything in it... Th-they've... Invaded us as well..."

"_But you're mine._" Russia hissed dangerously.

"R-Russia-san..." Lithuania's voice was choked up with tears. "P-please help us..." he begged through sobs.

Lithuania had come to Russia very worried, crying and asking for help. Oh, if only he had time to enjoy this moment...

Grabbing his coat and scarf, Russia left the house.

I was on all fours in front of Prussia in one of the bedrooms. This wouldn't be happening if the bastards hadn't caught us unprepared. If I'd had time to gather my army... But I hadn't. And this was the situation. My hair was greasy and straggly, my eyes bloodshot and red-rimmed, my face caked in dirt and tears, my clothes were in tatters. But I looked them in the eye every time. I looked each of the bastards in the eye and dared them to be ashamed.

Suddenly there was a silence downstairs. Prussia pulled his pants and trousers back up and left the room to find out what was going on. I gave in to my shaking limbs and collapsed onto the floor.

I stared at the stained wallpaper, contemplating giving up hope. What was the point any more...? I may as well just give in, become one with this filthy floor... I must say, the notion was very tempting...

A loud noise from downstairs made me start, and I put what was left of my clothes back on and hurried down. I stopped halfway down the stairs, my knees weak.

The enormous frame of Russia was silhouetted in the doorway, black against the white outside. His scarf was ripped, his coat was dirty, his hair was a mess and he had no socks, but he was Russia and he was here.

His usual smile was gone as he told them all,

"Get out of my house." A few of the smaller countries broke then and there and scrabbled past Russia and out the door. But most of them stayed put. They had grown cocky while he was gone, and had forgotten how formidable a force he was. France swaggered up to him, nude and with cat ears.

"Are you going to make us?" he asked, poking Russia in the chest. Russia grabbed his finger and quickly broke it. France whined in pain and squeezed through the doorway. Russia's cold purple eyes surveyed the room, then locked onto Prussia, who was now shouting at him from the foot of the stairs.

"It's going to take more than that to get rid of the rest of us! Just because you can scare that sissy France doesn't mean you scare the rest of us!" Prussia sneered. But he backed away when Russia started approaching. However, Russia ignored them, and started climbing the stairs. He looked at me as he passed, and I tagged along behind. We visited every room on every floor. We found orgies and poker games, but also some more mundane things.

"Yes?"

When England opened the door, we saw maps and plans spread out on the walls and floor, and numerous empty mugs of tea on the desk.

"Stop it!" he laughed, waving the air behind his right shoulder. Then he looked up and stopped laughing. "R-R-Russia! I th-thought you were..." his voice dried up and he looked Russia up and down, sizing him up. "I'm... Going to leave now..." he said quietly, and slunk past us. We moved onto the next room.

We herded everyone into the main room downstairs.

"The door is open. Anyone who doesn't leave now is in for a treat. Rather, I'm in for a treat. I will love seeing your faces twisted in pain." Russia announced, a grim version of his usual smile playing with his features. But none of them left. "Okay then," he nodded, "this should be fun. Lithuania, close the door."

***

There was a pile of unconscious bodies in the corner. But Russia wasn't looking too good. And still there were countries that were refusing to leave.

There was a loud banging on the door. Russia slammed it open, breathing heavily, nostrils flaring, flecks of blood on this coat, scarf and face.

"_What the hell do you want?_" Russia roared hoarsely. His answer was a punch on the jaw. Russia punched the man right back, but another punch to the stomach made him double over.

The man who stood in the doorway was bigger than even Russia himself. I knew who he as; I recognised him. He visited Russia's house every year.

General Winter stepped past Russia and lost no time in whaling on everyone else. He was merciless, kicking at them when they were down on the floor and while they were crawling out the doorway. He was about to punch me, and I cringed, but then Russia came and hit Winter on the head from behind! Winter swung a hit that sent me sprawling, before turning to battle it out with Russia, who was also trying to defend Estonia and Latvia.

Eventually General Winter slowed down his attacks, then finally left, closing the door behind him. Russia was kneeling on the floor, breathing deeply, a manic, desperate look only just leaving his eyes. I motioned to Estonia, and he led Latvia upstairs for a rest.

After a while, Russia came and sat next to me on the sofa. I was much too exhausted even to feel scared of him. I watched blood trickle from his nose from a wound on his temple. I didn't even object as he put his arms around me in a loose hug, and pulled me down with him as he lay down on the sofa. I listened to his breathing slowly grow softer and steadier as he fell asleep. He was probably dreaming of sunflowers.

**Author's Note: **_My brain just died. _

_Thank you for reading The Belarus Trilogy. _

_I don't know what my obsession with rape in this fandom is. I apologise, and I swear there won't be any in my next fic. _


End file.
